The invention set forth in this specification relates to new and improved soldering irons, each of which includes a replaceable heating element structure and a grounded handle structure, and relates to the components for such soldering irons. Although the invention set forth in this specification is primarily related to such soldering irons it is to be understood that the invention can also be utilized in the construction of various related tools or implements such as, for example, vaious types of cauterizing, sculpting, wood burning, and various other devices.
Many different types of soldering irons have been known and utilized in applying solder in order to join two different items or pieces of metal together. It has been conventional to construct different types of soldering irons for different specialized purposes in various different manners. One common type of iron which is commonly utilized in the electronic industry, but which is also used in other fields, consists of an elongated electrically non-conductive handle which is utilized with an electric cord supplying electric power to a socket located within an end of the handle. Soldering irons of this type include an electric heating element structure including a resistance heating element mounted upon a base adapted to be secured to such a socket and a body of a metal capable of conducting heat from the heating element to a tip used in applying such heat as, for example, in connection with a soldering operation. Structures of this type are considered to be especially desirable inasmuch as different heating element structures capable of producing different amounts of heat and/or having other different characteristics are capable of being utilized with the same handle as may be reasonably required.
Although such soldering iron structures as are indicated in the preceding are considered to be quite advantageous and safe to use from an electrical standpoint concern over conceivably possible, although theoretically very remote, electrical hazards has made it desirable to modify soldering irons of the type indicated in such a manner as to ground the heating element structure. The purpose here is to protect a user from the remote chance of the heating element in such a structure becoming damaged so as to short out to the body of heat conductive material used. It is considered that none of the known or conventional manners of grounding electrical appliances or tools are particularly desirable for use in connection with soldering irons as indicated because of the manner in which heating element structures are replaceably mounted in such soldering irons.